


Wake up

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Marvel
Genre: A4 Spoilers, Fix It, Fluff, M/M, hurt comfort, this is how it ended right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: It was all to loud, too much to make sense of. His shoulder ached deeply, but he knew it would be over soon. His eyelids were too heavy to open despite his best efforts, desperate to get one last glimpse of his friends—his family—he needed to know that they were safe. That they won.**Avenger 4 spoilers ahead!**





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would take it upon myself to fix the mess that the Russo's made.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“I am Ironman.”

Everything hurt. The pain burned its way up his arm, spilling onto his neck and side, only to soon fade into nothing. After that everything blurred together, an incomprehensible moment in time. 

——— 

It was all to loud, too much to make sense of. His shoulder ached deeply, but he knew it would be over soon. His eyelids were too heavy to open despite his best efforts, desperate to get one last glimpse of his friends—his family—he needed to know that they were safe. That they won. 

——— 

“Damn it,Tony, why is it always you?”

He knew this voice, he would recognize it anywhere. 

“You should have let me...” he sighed, “You have to wake up.  I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Steve. His voice was broken and rough, like he’d been crying for quite some time. Tony couldn’t decide if this was heaven or hell. Hearing his voice would have made him smile, but hearing that even in death he was hurting them? He hoped it wasn’t true. 

“Wake up. Please, just wake up.”

——— 

His head was foggy, but he was feeling better. Don’t get him wrong, he still felt like he’d been on fire, and his shoulder still ached, a dull throbbing, but he managed to prise his eyes open. He wasn’t surrounded by debrey anymore like he was expecting, but rather a sterile room. 

So he wasn’t dead.

It was hard to process his surroundings. It was dimly lit, and there was a quiet yet harsh beeping sounding steadily in the background. Everything was still slightly blurred, but the red in his peripheral vision caught his attention. 

Oh.

His heart skipped a beat. He’d recognize that red titanium-alloy anywhere. The metal covered what was his fingertips to his shoulder, the sleeve of his hospital gown covering where it met his skin. His fingers twitched against the sheets, clicking softly against each other. 

Steve sat next to him, awkwardly propped up against the wall, his face pressed against his hand while the other rested lightly on what was now Tony’s arm. Even in sleep his brow was furrowed; he looked terrible. His clothes where wrinkled and slept in, he had dark bags under his eyes, and he didn’t look like he’d had a decent meal in days. 

“Steve?” His voice was rough from lack of use. He felt bad for disrupting his sleep but he needed to go home. 

“Hm?” Steve hummed, rolling his shoulders and stretching out his arms before freezing as they made eye contact. “Tony?” It was barely a whisper. 

Tony put his good hand over Steve's, the warmth of his skin bleeding into his touch. Steve took the prosthetic in both his hands and brought it to his lips.

“Tony…” His voice broke as sobs began to shake his body, his tears staining the metal. “Never do that ever again.” 

Tony smiled sadly, swallowing the lump in his throat.  “We won.” He brushed his fingers over his cheek, scratching lightly against his beard. The contrast between the red of the metal against his skin brought out how pale he really was.

“We almost lost you,” Steve said, closing his eyes and leaning into him. 

The silence was heavy, holding everything they didn't have the words to say. Tony wished he could feel his warmth and the weight of his touch, his hot tears hitting his fingers.  

“You look like shit, you should go home, love, ” he said softly, wiping a stray tear from his face. 

Steve huffed, turning his head to place a kiss to the palm of his hand. “Yeah, I've been told.” His words were muffled by Tony’s hand, but he could hear the sadness in his voice.  

“How long has it been?”

Steve hesitated, dropping his gaze.“...two weeks.”

The thought of him being by his side for two whole weeks, completely neglecting his well being in order to be with him broke his heart. No matter what he did, he hurt those he cared about the most. Tears spilled over onto his cheeks, leaving hot trails behind them.

“Please, Steve, you need to rest.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Steve said, bowing his head. 

“I'll still be here when you wake up.” He tried to give him a reassuring smile, but wasn’t sure how promising it came across. He hoped he’d still be here, but nothing ever seemed to go to plan. “If you don’t go by yourself, I will personally march you home and tuck you in.”

“Tony, I don’t even know if you can stand right now.”

“Do you wanna bet?” He pushed himself up into more of an upright position, suppressing a wince, the pain shooting through his shoulder and side. Maybe movement wasn’t the best option. 

Steve shook his head as he slowly got to his feet leaning over the bed and gently kissing Tony's forehead. “I love you. Be good.”

“I love you too.” He reached up to touch his shoulder with his good hand, sliding it down his arm, stopping at his wrist. “No promises.”

“I'll be back soon.” 

“And I'll be right here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
